


Drinks in bars and Boys in... streets?

by mdbld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cool, M/M, One Shot, also with my track record it wouldnt get updated anyywayy, i was going to make this into a whole series but i cant seem to take it any further, its really short and kinda cute, named after a Troye Sivan song, not my best work tbh but it was fun, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdbld/pseuds/mdbld
Summary: Dean runs into an old friend at an unlikely place.





	Drinks in bars and Boys in... streets?

Dean nervously rubbed the back of his neck before glancing at his phone yet again.  
It was two hours since his date was supposed to have arrived, and he was bored. Bored of sitting alone in a muggle restaurant, dealing with the sideways glances of strangers. Bored of the waiter asking him every few minutes whether he wanted to order yet. Bored of waiting.

Since his break up last year, Dean had been on a lot of first and second dates but had never got much further than that. Every guy he met seemed to only be interested in sex, and while that hadn’t been bad at _first_ , it wasn’t enough.

_BANG_

He looked frantically around the room looking for the source of the noise. His hand jumped to his wand – the reflexes of a man who had grown up fighting a war.

A harried waiter was ushering diners onto the street outside the restaurant and Dean, hand still clenched around his wand, followed the crowd through the doors.

It was bitterly cold and drizzling outside, and he regretted leaving his coat inside the building. Discretely casting a warming charm, he wandered over to what looked like the employees of the building to see if he could overhear any information about the disruption when a loud voice shouted “Dean? DEAN!”  

He started and turned towards the person who had shouted his name. It was a short, sandy-haired man with a huge grin on his face.

“Seamus? Merlin.” Dean said, shocked. They hadn’t seen each other in the years since the war. Dean had often contemplated getting back in touch, but it never seemed to be the right time. He couldn’t put into words the amount of joy that seeing Seamus had given him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Um… on a date.” Well, I was supposed to be – he never showed.” Dean shrugged nonchalantly. “What’re you doing here?”

“I’m a chef here. I was actually the one who caused the fire… It’s kind of a skill.”

“You did tend to blow things up quite often! It was quite impressive actually.” He laughed and blushed when Seamus chuckled too – he really had missed that laugh.

“Yep! Turns out I’m just as bad without... you know…” Seamus mimed using a wand.  “Anything new with you?”

“I think the last time we met I was with Anthony- “

“Goldstein? Ravenclaw? I think I remember.”

“- yeah, Goldstein.”

“I take it you’re not together any more then.”

“He left a year ago. We’d been together for 3 years but one morning I woke up and he was gone” He spoke slowly, very aware of Seamus’ eyes on him.

Dean remembered that day as if it was yesterday. He’d rolled over, expecting to find the warm body of his fiancé next to him but instead was greeted with a cold patch of mattress where Ant should have been. Groggily, Dean got ready for work and headed into the sitting room – sometimes Ant would get home late and (not wanting to disturb Dean) would sleep on the sofa. But he wasn’t on the sofa. Instead, there was a note on the coffee table next to the ring Dean had given him on their two-year anniversary. An overwhelming desperation set over him, he needed to find any shred of evidence that might suggest Anthony would come back. But he never did.

“That was a year ago.” Dean finished, finally making eye contact.

“Wow… I’m sorry, that sounds really rough.” Seamus lifted his arms up as though to give Dean a hug or a pat on the back or _something_ but seemed to change his mind and awkwardly straightened his apron to disguise the movement.

A woman tapped Seamus on the shoulder and he spoke with her for a second before turning back to Dean and saying “Looks like I’ve got to go back mate. We should catch up. Got a number?”

They exchanged phone numbers before making their separate ways back to the restaurant. Dean picked up his coat and asked for the bill immediately. His date wasn’t going to turn up this late and he was still grinning from seeing Seamus.

Maybe this day wasn’t going so badly after all.


End file.
